Otra Noche en Rio
by Joei Write
Summary: Blu necesita empezar un fiesta por Perla, con la ayuda de un amigo nuevo...


**Hola escritores, soy MyWayWritter, y este es mi fic de Rio. Le doy la mitad del crédito por esto a mi amigo KevinBlu, quien tradujo esto. Esta historia se ubica justo después de la escena final, donde a Perla se la ve volando de nuevo por primera vez desde que se quiebra su ala. Así que la historia es entre Blu y Perla volando felices a través de la selva y la música al final de la película, en donde ya tienen los hijos. Siempre me pregunte que paso entre esas partes, así que aquí está mi versión de lo que paso.**

Otra noche en Rio

Por MyWayWriter

Si el sol brillara un poco más en la jungla, cegaría a todas las aves que habitaban allí.  
Perla… solo su nombre hacia que los machos cantaran con gozo y felicidad. Blu… bien, él todavía era el hazmerreir del lugar. Aun cuando había conseguido aprender a volar, las otras aves se burlaban de él debido a que le había llevado demasiado.  
Era un lindo amaneces para las aves, aves como Perla y Blu; sin mencionar a Nico, Pedro, Rafael y su familia… y donde quiera que Pepillo este, debe estar pasándolo bien también.

"Asi que, Perla…" Blu le dijo cuando estuvieron cerca "¿Querrías cenar conmigo esta noche, antes de la puesta de sol?" Blu estaba muy nervioso por preguntar esto, pero tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia ella. Y Blu estaba casi seguro de que Perla también, así que ¿Cómo podría negarse?  
Si Perla se hubiera ruborizado un poco más, se hubiera vuelto purpura.

"Por supuesto, Blu. Nos veremos en la cima dela torre del santuario que pasamos hace unos minutes, cuando el sol toque el océano" Blu asintió "Te veré allí ¡Y no llegues tarde!" Le grito sonriendo, mientras se alejaba volando junto a otras aves.

"¡Buen trabajo, mi amigo!" Blu escucha a Rafael hablarle desde su pequeña casa en de su árbol. Como siempre, detrás de él, estaban sus pequeños picoteando, pellizcando y golpeándose unos a los otros con sus picos.

"Gracias Rafael, pero es solo nuestra primera cita ¿Sabes?" Blu no estaba acostumbrado a volar; así que tuvo que detenerse en una rama para hablar con su amigo sin caerse.

"Nada de eso, Blu. Mi esposa y yo solamente salimos una vez ¡Y mira donde estamos ahora!" Rafael dijo, señalando a todos sus niños. Repentinamente, Blu estaba asustado

"Si… está bien, gracias. Ya que no hay nada más que hacer aquí; ¡Adiós Rafael! ¡Por un largo tiempo!" Blu grito y salió volando rápidamente, seguido por Pedro y Nico.

"Espera ¡No me refería a eso! No tuvimos a todos la misma noche, ¡Blu!" Rafael grito en respuesta, pero Blu ya estaba fuera del alcance de sus gritos.

Blu atravesó volando varios árboles, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el borde de un acantilado, muy lejos del centro de conservación. El quería encontrar una manera de hacer que esa noche fuera especial para Perla. Era su primera cita verdadera, además del beso que compartieron mientras caían del avión. Pedro aterrizo a su lado, pero él tenía la costumbre de mantener su pequeño gran cuerpo flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Blu suponía que Pedro tenía una especie de complejo con el suelo.

"Debes hacer algo realmente inteligente esta noche, mi amigo. Esta noche puede cambiar el curso de tu vida con esa chica" Pedro le dijo a la ave azul.

"¿Crees que no lo sabe ya, Pedro? Todos vimos la forma en la que están juntos ¿Hay posibilidades de encontrar una manera de hacer la noche una buena...?" Nico preguntó le los dos. De repente, una voz interrumpió la conversación

"Bueno, si quieren my opinión…" Todos miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con un loro rojo, paneando hacia ellos "No hay nada mas especial que una buena canción y un buen baile para mantener a una chica en una fiesta desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer. En caso de que no lo sepan, así es como se hace el amor en Rio" El ave roja agrego, aterrizando cerca de Blu.

Tanto Blu como Pedro y Nico, estudiaron a la extraña ave con la mirada; hasta que Blu respondió a sus argumentos. "Si, lo se. He estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta"

"Bien, bien. Asi que ¿Qué canción y baile vas a preparar para ella, mi amigo?" El ave pregunto, regresando a los cielos y volando alrededor de ellos; deteniéndose frente a Blu mientras se mantenía quieto en el aire con sus alas.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer algo especial aquí? No tenemos luces, ni música…" Blu trato de explicar.

"¡Estamos en Rio! Y lo creas o no, podemos hacer música por nuestra cuenta sin problemas cuando estamos en Rio" El ave roja le grito a Blu, asustándolo un poco, pero lo disimulo.

"Gracias… y puede ser. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Blu le pregunto.

"¡Si! ¿Por qué no has dicho tu nombre aun, pajarito?" Pedro agrego, volando cerca del ave, quien se limito a arquear las cejas y volar en círculos de nuevo.

"¿Mi nombre? ¿¡Mi nombre! ¿Realmente quieres saber mi nombre?" Les pregunto, los tres asintieron con sus cabezas "Bien…" Dijo, dejándose caer por el borde del acantilado. Blu y los otros corrieron rápidamente al borde, solo para asomarse y descubrir que el ave rojiza ya no estaba. Pero el loro rojo apareció por detrás, casi viniendo de la nada, y palmeo a Blu en el hombro. Blu se dio rápidamente la vuelta gritando, haciendo que sus plumas se esponjaran "Mi nombre… es Age"

"Espera un minuto ¿Eres Age? ¿El gran Loroalboroto?"

"Así es, el Loroalboroto en persona" Age dijo, aterrizando en el suelo, cerca de Blu. Nico y Pedro inmediatamente corrieron hacia él y comenzaron a hacerle un montón de preguntas, pero Blu los detuvo.

"Esperen ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso este tal Loroalboroto?" Nico parecía muy asombrado ante la pregunta de Blu.

"Sigo olvidando que no has vivido aquí mucho tiempo. ¡El Loroalboroto es el más grande y mejor fiestero de toda la historia de Rio! Donde quiera que haya una fiesta, ¡Lo encontraras alli! Y su nombre… su nombre se debe a que su vos causa alborotos en todas las fiestas" Nico le explico

"Oh, de acuerdo… entonces… ¿Tú podrías…?" Blu intento preguntar, pero Age lo interrumpió.

"Por supuesto. Cantare en tu pequeña fiesta. Solo dime donde prepararla y la tendré lista para antes de la puesta de sol" Age le dijo, alegrando mucho a Blu, pero a la vez poniéndolo un poco nervioso "Esta fiesta me dará la oportunidad de probar mi nueva canción; verán, hay una chica a la que le quiero dedicar esa canción también"

"Bien por ti, Age. La fiesta será en el techo de la torre del centro de conservación. Esa que está aquí en la selva, por allá" Blu le explico, señalando el techo de dicha estructura, el cual era visible desde donde estaban.

"De acuerdo, entonces me voy a hacer… cosas de fiestas. Loroalboroto ¡Cambio y fuera!" Age les dijo, mientras despegaba y se iba volando en dirección a la ciudad.

"¿Creen que podemos confiar en él?" Blu pregunto a sus amigos.

"¡Por supuesto! Si él arruina una fiesta, entonces el mundo está perdido" Nico respondió y salió volando, seguido por Pedro. Blu todavía estaba muy nervioso, pero si este loro era tan bueno organizando fiestas como Nico lo describió, tal vez esta cita no sería tan mala después de todo.

(Más tarde esa noche)

Para asombro de Blu, Age realmente se había organizado una gran y alocada fiesta. Docenas de aves de cientos de colores y una música que sonaba tan fuerte que impedía pensar con claridad. Blu seguía nervioso, más que nada sobre qué diría Perla cuando lo viera; pero si hay algo que a ella le encantaba, era una buena fiesta.

"¡Oye Age! ¿Cuál es la gran idea aqui?" Blu trato de llamar la atención de Age, pero el estaba sentado en una rama, muy por arriba de Blu; cantando para las aves… no había forma de que Age pudiera siquiera oírlo desde allí. Pero para alivio de Blu, Age miro hacia abajo por alguna razon y vio su anfitrion.

"Disculpadme señoritas, pero mi amada estará aquí pronto; y esta noche estoy solo para ella. ¡Además!... hay un amigo con quien necesito hablar" Age dijo, empujando a las muchachas que estaban con él y volando hacia Blu y aterrizando en el suelo cerca de él "Así que, mi amigo… ¿Mi pequeña fiesta es de tu agrado?"

"¿De mi agrado? ¿Cómo rayos hiciste para hacer todo esto? ¡Debe haber por lo menos 50 aves aquí! ¡Y fue todo en último momento!" Blu interrogo, Age solo asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza

"Blu, esa es una noche especial para ti. Esta noche podría ser la que decida el resto de tu vida; sobrepase tus expectativas por una razon" Age le explico. Blu estaba ahora muy complacido con la fiesta. Miro a su alrededor y vio a todos riendo, bailando y cantando en una forma que él jamás había visto.

Loros, guacamayos y otras aves volaban en hermosas figuras sobre el cielo de la selva, haciendo formas y movimientos como si fuera un show preparado. Los tucanes, incluyendo a Rafael, bailaban una lenta samba en el suelo con sus amadas. Pedro y Nico prestaban sus voces, animando a todos con sus canciones desde unas ramas altas. Era una fiesta que ninguno de ellos olvidaría, pero… ninguna fiesta en Río dura para siempre. De la nada, Perla entro en la escena, volando detrás de Blu y tapándole los ojos con sus alas.

"Adivina quien es, Blu" Le dijo dulcemente. Blu sonrió y comenzó a actuar como si realmente no supiera.

"Eres Linda, ¿No es cierto?" Perla negó con su cabeza.

"No…"

"Entonces ¿Eres… Perla?" Él bromeo. Pela rio y voló frente a él.

"Hola Blu, ¿Acaso organizaste esta fiesta para mí?" Pregunto, mientras miraba alrededor. Blu estaba a punto de responderle, pero Age apareció desde atrás.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo, señorita Perla. Soy Age, y seré su anfitrión esta noche. Esta es para ustedes muchachos" Age les dijo, antes de salir volando y posarse en su rama personal "Todos, su atención por favor. Nuestra invitada de honor al fin ha llegado. Este es el momento perfecto para una canción lenta y romántica. Después de todo, ¡No hay lugar mejor que Río para el amor!" La multitud aplaudió y todas las aves se unieron a sus acompañantes y empezaron a bailar muy despacio.

"Perla… ¿Me concederías este baile?" Blu le pregunto suavemente, ofreciéndole el ala; ella solo sonrió, se quito una lagrima que amenazaba con rodar por su mejilla, y tomo el ala de tu compañero con la suya. Comenzaron a girar lentamente, y poco después, Blu escucho a Age comenzando a cantar **(My reason – Joey "Age" Spyro)**

_I was a lost little bird_

_Flying away far from home_

_Not thinking about where I'd go_

_But then I met you_

Blu pudo entender porque esta ave era tan famoso. Su voz era mejor que la de Nico y Pedro juntas.

_You're my reason for going on_

_You're my reason to soar_

_You're the one that I'm fighting for_

_The one that I'm giving more_

_Time and time again_

_You show me how to live_

_Flying high above myself_

_With you by my side_  
Perla había comenzado a llorar, le gustaba tanto esa canción. Blu simplemente la tomó en un abrazo. Blu estaba empezando a llorar también. Estaban enamorados, no había duda.

_You're my reason for going on_

_You're my reason to soar_

_You're the one that I'm fighting for_

_The one that I'm giving more  
_

La canción termino, pero lo sentimientos que había provocado permanecieron latentes. Blu todavía estaba abrazado a Perla bailando, cuando la multitud comenzó a gritar y silbar salvajemente. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Age besándose con otro loro rojo; Blu inmediatamente supuso que era esa otra chica de la cual Age les había hablado. Perla entonces miro a Blu… ella quería un beso también, y Blu complació su deseo. Después de romper su beso, Age bajo la mirada y señalo a la pareja.

"Mira Hayley ¡Se están besando!"

"¿Era ese el objetivo?" Ella pregunto.

"Si, ese y…" La música comenzaba a detenerse. Age y Hayley agudizaron sus oídos para escuchar la conversación entre los guacamayos.

Blu y Perla cortaron su beso y permanecieron mirándose a los ojos… hasta Blu finalmente hablo.  
"Te amo Perla" Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, antes de saltar a las alas de su amado y abrazarlo.

"Yo también te amo, Blu" Le grito en respuesta

"¡ESE!" Age grito, provocando que toda la multitud estallara en una salvaje fiesta.

El resto de la noche no importa. Blu y Perla estaban oficialmente enamorados y lo que sea que hicieran después es cosa suya. Age se sintió satisfecho son sigo mismo, no solo ayudo a que ambos guacamayos confesaran sus sentimientos, sino que también consiguió que su amada Hayley aceptara ser su pareja.  
Para Age y Blu, la noche fue mucha más que perfecta. Pero nadie más sabia de la fiesta además de las aves. Para todos los demás, tan solo fue otra noche en Río.


End file.
